camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilyelle Johanson
Lilyelle Johanson is a fourteen-year-old demigod daughter of Athena. She is roleplayed by Alyyang123. Biography Lilyelle Cheryl Johanson was born on May 29th, 1999 to Yao Johanson and Athena. Yao was a software engineer and the CEO of a company that did mortgage in Silicon Valley as well as a legacy of Apollo, and he had first met Athena at a conference with the Asian-American Loan Comittee. When she left him with Lilyelle, as she did with many other men, he was first pained to see her leaving him and then accepting as she was an immortal Greek goddess. When Lilyelle was a couple of months old, Yao married a Chinese woman called Di Xin and had another daughter called Shannon Alyelle with her. Lilyelle was raised to believe that Di Xin was her actual mother and that her completely White features came from Yao's late mother, Emilia Shen, who had died of breast cancer when Yao had been a teenager. However, authorities refused to believe that the two were half-sisters and accused Yao of stealing Lilyelle from a white family until DNA tests were made and Yao was proved innocent. The media attracted a lot of attention, which in return drew many monsters toward Lilyelle's scent. When Lilyelle was seven, a hellhound attacked Lilyelle and Shannon Alyelle when Yao was out of town, fatally wounding Di Xin and heavily injuring a satyr called Adam, who had been dispatched by the Camp to find them. He took both Lilyelle and Shannon Alyelle across the country to camp, where they would be safe. Yao, who had been stricken with grief at the death of the second woman who had entered his life, decided to let both his daughters stay in Camp Half-Blood for the summer, even if they stayed in different cabins and Shannon Alyelle had diluted Godly blood in her. Unfortunately Lilyelle could not stay in the Johanson house too long before she was attacked again, and Shannon Alyelle decided to stay with her father year-round in the mortal world. Both of the two half-sisters were intelligent, but Lilyelle was exceptionally so. She had ADD but not ADHD or dylexia, so her studies were not as affected and she skipped both years of preschool. However she could be extremely bossy at times and was known around the camp for whacking any unlucky person who pissed her off with a book, which she was always seen with (usually a hardcover encyclopedia). Many of her fellow campers thought of her as a 'walking dictionary' and a 'know-it-all', as she always happened to be correcting anything that somebody said wrong with an innocent smile on her face. Her fatal flaw is curiousity, though, as she hates not knowing things and is eager to discover what they are. Early Life Lilyelle was very small when she first came to camp, which her body later made up to in puberty. She was often teased because some campers didn't believe that she was reading Charles Dickens at the tender age of seven. However, after severe bashings from her siblings, they reconsidered and stopped. Shannon Alyelle, who was a year younger than she, often woke up in the middle of the night, sneaked out of the Apollo cabin and into the Athena one, and was found in morning curled up to Lilyelle for an entire summer. She looked up to Annabeth Chase, who had been head counsilor when she arrived for a year before she had retired in 2005. It was Annabeth who gave her her dagger, λεπίδα σοφία, which means Blade of Wisdom. Appearance Lilyelle has golden blond hair that is wavy and hangs about her shoulder. She also has a natural tan that comes from living in California, and grey eyes that sometimes have flecks of brown in it. She is partly anorexic, which greatly reduces her muscle span and makes her not as strong as some of her fellow campers. Alliances Lilyelle is good friends with many of her siblings. Enemies None. Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lilyelle is extremely intelligent *She owns a Celestial Bronze knife to kill monsters *To attack her fellow campers, she carries around a hardcover book (which can also be doubled as a pleasureable reading source) *Lilyelle is useful for battle strategy and quick in battle but not as strong because she is partly anorexic Category:Child of Athena Category:Female Category:Fourteen Category:Greek Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:Demigod Category:Camper